Content delivery systems or applications often encourage users to author reviews, which can be published within the content delivery system or elsewhere. However, many content delivery systems fail to leverage a corpus of reviews, and many reviews are ignored by other users of the system even though the reviews may address a concern and/or question the user may have with respect to a particular item.